


Harry Potter and the Magical Glory Hole on the Fifth Floor

by Hatsonhamburgers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Glory Hole, Good Draco Malfoy, Humor, Lubricus spell, M/M, Ministry of Magic, No Angst, Post Hogwarts AU, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, dirty and sweet, gay realization, porn for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: As advertised on package: Harry Potter, the fifth floor men's room, a hole in the wall to stick your dick in.  This is a Drarry fic, so obvious ending, but hella smut.  You're welcome.





	Harry Potter and the Magical Glory Hole on the Fifth Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kate and Elizabeth- one day when we're famous, I want to make sure this comes back to haunt you as it will for me.
> 
> Ugh, I just read it and its a grammatical nightmare. And several missing commas. Not beta'd, but as usual, I'm an over-eager lil' potato, so here it be.

“Well, that’s just ridiculous,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “If you just want to get off with someone, go to a club or something. There’s plenty of witches or wizards down for a shag. Plus, it just seems so...dirty.”

Seamus threw back his head a laughed. Harry threw up a quick silencing spell as soon as a few heads popped up over the cubicle walls at the sound. It was too early on a Monday for this rubbish.

“Mate,” Seamus wiped his eyes, still chuckling, “Dirty is the whole point. If I wanted to get dressed up in my finest, pay to get in, pay for drinks, actually have to try and pull, it uses up a perfectly good evening where I could at the pub with all my mates. This way, I get it fast and dirty in the afternoon, finish my shift, and meet you all at the Leaky. No muss, no fuss.”

Harry shook his head through the whole speech. Shameless Seamus. He was used to his friend’s wild sex tales, but this was just over the top. And quite unbelievable.

“The fifth floor loo, huh?” Harry got a nod and a wave as Seamus retreated back to his cube. It didn’t seem likely that his story was true; just last week he claimed to have it off with a Veela _and_ her sister in the bathroom of Flourish and Blotts. This whole ‘glory hole’ thing was just as ridiculous. 

Ron walked up the center of the aisle of offices. He carried two cups of coffee with a pastry balanced on the lid of each. 

“Hey, what was Seamus going on about?”

Harry huffed and accepted the offered coffee. He instantly burned his tongue, as he did every morning, the grogginess he woke with still lingering. 

“He says there’s a glory hole in the bathroom on the fifth.”

“Right outside Magical Undertaking and Figuring of Finances?” Ron smirked.

Harry waggled his eyebrows. “One and the same. Right outside MUFF.”

The two started giggling like kids, ignoring the interested looks of bored coworkers. Mondays were usually slow in the Auror department; it seemed a day off for the criminal class after a busy weekend. 

Harry’s cubicle was in the center of the open room, next to Ron’s, so they spent most of the day chatting and avoiding paperwork. Ron complained about the wedding getting out of control; it seemed when Molly and Hermione put their heads together, they could do some real damage to Ron’s wallet. Harry began to tune him out as he ranted, and his mind wandered back to what Seamus told him.

_Just go in the last stall, stick your prick through the hole, and enjoy a good blowjob. Nothing to it._

Harry tapped his thigh, thinking back to the last time he’d had his cock in someone’s mouth. It had been far too long, since he and Ginny had broken up once she’d left to play quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies. And even then, things had cooled considerably between them for some time. Harry had gotten quite familiar with his hand since Hermione and Ron had moved out of Grimmauld Place. It was nice to be able to just wank anywhere in the house he wanted to. The kitchen, the stairs, even the sitting room. Being naked so close to the floo knowing someone could walk in at any time, catch him with his cock in his hand (and sometimes, if he was feeling adventurous, a finger in his bum) made him come harder than anywhere else. The idea of getting caught was actually kind of appealing, considering what a pedestal the papers had put him on since the war. He was nowhere close to what they said he was, and some dark part of him wanted to prove it to himself. 

“Are you even listening, mate?” Ron kicked Harry’s feet off his desk where they’d been resting.

Harry sat up. “Nope, not even a little. Why don’t you try to elope?” He ducked a smack, grinning.

Ron sank in his chair. “If only. But so much is already settled, it would only be good for making mum hate me for the rest of her life. This may be her last chance at a wedding like this, since Gin’s not likely to wear a gown and throw flowers, you know?”

Harry smirked at the image of Ginny in a swept updo and a long, fluffy princess dress. Not her style at all. “Yeah, she’d be more likely to get hitched in her uniform. On the pitch. In front of thousands of fans.”

“Ugh, that would be _brilliant_!” Ron sank further into his chair. “I’d give anything in the world to never be asked about place settings again. Or to choose between two colors of purple. They're bloody _purple_! How should I know that they’re called ‘lilac’ and lavender’. Fucking stupid.”

“Okay, I swear to Merlin, Ron, if I have to hear one more thing about that blasted wedding, I’m hexing you to forget we ever met, and you have to pick some other awful best man.”

“Who could be more awful that you?” Ron batted his eyelashes. “Please. By all means, obliviate me.”

“How about Malfoy?” Harry laughed when Ron rolled his eyes. “You have to admit it’s a good idea on shock value alone.”

“Sod off, we’re no longer friends. Laters.” Ron laughed and turned back to his own high stack of unfinished paperwork and grumbled under his breath as he worked. Harry sighed and picked up his quill. It was going to be a long day.

*****

His hand was cramped by the time he completed his forms for reimbursement for expenses on the job form. He’d only put it off long enough that it was beyond late. But he really didn’t mind going to hand deliver anything to Finances, because it meant a run-in with Malfoy. And that always broke up a boring day.

The lift jerked to a stop and spilled it’s contents on the fifth floor, Harry darting away as soon as the doors screeched shut. He slumped and walked to the MUFF office, casually keeping an eye out for the men’s room. He wasn’t going to actually go verify Seamus’ story, but he was curious to see what was located on the other side of the wall with the alleged glory hole. 

A narrow door marked ‘Broom Closet’ was the answer to that mystery. Harry chuckled to himself, imagining a witch in business robes kneeling on the dirty floor on a janitor’s closet sucking random cocks that got poked through. He blanched. What if it was the janitor himself? That would be a nasty surprise… But Harry wasn’t sure he’d ever _seen_ a janitor in the Ministry. Just House Elves, and they didn’t use the broom closets. Maybe it was a conjured room, just for the cocksucking, one that was a secret to only a few informed wizards. 

His mind drifted back to picturing different members of the Wizengamot on their knees, sucking dick. He was still sort of smiling to himself when he pushed through the door to MUFF, but schooling his face when he spotted Malfoy working the counter.

“Well, Potter,” Malfoy said snidely without looking up from his work. “Let me guess. Hmmm. Late forms to be submitted. I’m shocked. Truly.”

Harry snorted, slapping them hard on the counter, forcing Malfoy to jump back a little. “Good morning to you too, Malfoy,” Potter laid the sarcasm on as thick as possible. “So nice to see you out from under your bridge so early. Eat any goats or children today?”

“Ha ha. A troll. Oh, no, everyone,” Malfoy spread his arms as if announcing to a room full of people. “Potter has called me a troll. I need to go home and cry into my pillow at how hurt my Hufflepuffy feelings are.”

“Oi!” Came a shout from the back. “I’m Hufflepuff! Don’t be a prick!”

Malfoy smirked at Harry and shouted over his shoulder. “Too right, Jones, I apologize.” He winked at Harry. “Don’t want Jones to stop bringing those pumpkin truffle cakes to work, so I have to stay on his good side.”

“What?” cried Harry in mock surprise. “And you’ve been hoarding them all to yourself? Dammit, Malfoy, you are a troll. How dare you.”

Malfoy’s face broke into a genuine smile, which always made Harry feel funny in his stomach. It was open and his gray eyes sparkled, pulling a lopsided smile from Harry.

“Look, Malfoy, I’m sorry about the papers. You know I’m shit at this stuff. You’ve saved my arse before, do me a solid and do it again.”

Malfoy switched to a severe look in an instant. “You’re bloody right, I’ve saved your arse, and you owe me. Don’t forget about it, I plan to cash in someday for all this goodwill.” He picked up the forms and with a swish of his robes, disappeared into the large storeroom behind the desk. 

Harry shouted after him. “I don’t think it counts as ‘goodwill’ if you cash in on it!”

“Yes, Potter, but cash in I shall.”

“Get a room, Merlin’s tits!” Jones exclaimed from the back.

Harry blushed furiously and dodged out of the office, back to the lift. He didn’t even look (much) at the loo as he passed, his mind on the strange relationship that had formed between himself and Malfoy. It was as if some kind of wall fell after the fire in the Room of Requirement, and suddenly all of Malfoy’s sneering and snark was funny, even when directed at him. Had he just read him wrong for years? Or maybe Malfoy had just developed a sense of humor as a coping mechanism after living in fear in his own home for two years. Either way, it was an odd way to interact, but it was wholly satisfying. There were no feelings hurt, but tearing each other apart in a way that Ron couldn’t even take was exciting. He got to improvise, fling creative insults on the fly, laugh at the ridiculous way Malfoy could turn it back on him, usually winning. Losing to him that way still left him feeling accomplished. Getting him to smile was quite a good consolation prize.

He wondered if Malfoy ever took the time to pick apart their odd friendship the way he did. 

*****

It was finally 4:30 and Ron had already left. Harry rubbed his neck and looked down at his empty desk. He’d managed to clear it in the last hour, actually catching up completely. It kind of felt good, having a clean desk. He’d been better about it more recently, keeping food out of there and not letting his tea mugs pile up. Certainly kept the fruit flies out. 

He stood cracking his back when something caught his eye. Oh, bollocks, it was the third page of the financial paperwork he’d filed that morning. He’d have to hurry, but he could probably catch Malfoy before he closed his doors.

A run down the corridor, a short lift ride, and a second jog down the corridor ended with closed and locked doors, MUFF empty and dark. Harry sighed and pushed the parchment under the door, hoping Malfoy would find it in the morning.

He strolled down the empty and quiet hall, going slower as he passed the broom closet. He wondered if someone just sat in there at certain times of day, waiting for a cock to show up or what. He looked around and ducked into the loo. It was thankfully empty, and rather clean. Somehow he ended up in the last booth, locking the door behind himself. 

There was a hole in the outside wall, no larger than a knut. He laughed out loud, absolutely thrilled to be able to make fun of Seamus for having a pencil dick. He spelled it clean with a flick of his wrist and poked his finger through. To his surprise, it widened magically, accommodating his finger without him touching the edges. He waggled his fingers, once again amazed at how cool magic was sometimes. He pulled his hand away, pulling his Auror robes to the side and unbuckling his belt. If it was magic, there might not even be someone in the closet, they could be far across town, sucking from the other end of a magic hole. 

Before he could pull out his cock, the hole widened before his eyes, and the pink, flushed head of a rather nice, uncut cock slid through. It was rosy and longer than Harry’s, curving slightly upward. It wasn’t completely erect; the foreskin hadn’t fully retracted. 

He realized he was gawking, still holding his own cock inside his pants, watching the prick slowly become more hard, twitching slightly. 

He pulled his hand out, mesmerized, and tentatively reached a finger out, stroking along the underside of the mystery cock. It reacted to his touch, jerking back slightly, before thrusting forward enough for the hole to widen, accommodating the attached bollocks, framed with golden curly hair. Harry, not rationally thinking, ran his fingertips down to feel the texture of the hair, it was softer than his, and the cock throbbed in response. 

What was he doing? This was some mystery cock from who knows where, stuck through a magic hole in the wall. He’d never seen one up close like this, let alone touch it. He’d seen plenty of flaccid ones in the showers after quidditch, but he was polite and tried to keep from looking. He’d watched plenty of porn, but he (usually) focused on the woman, pretending the man filling her was him. Sometimes he’d get a bit confused in the moment and feel like he was the one being filled, but he assumed that was normal.

This was probably normal too, Seamus was bisexul, and might have been on the giving end at this very hole. Harry noticed he’d started stroking the cock lightly, watching in awe as it firmed to steel beneath his ministrations, the wet head filling, coming out of the foreskin, a dribble of precome running onto his hand. He should have been grossed out, but it was really no different when his own come got on his hands, so no big deal. He’d even tasted his own come. It was bitter and salty, but not that bad, really. He wondered how different this cock would taste. It certainly looked clean, looked downright delectable. He licked his lips and sank to his knees with a silent cushioning charm, pulling his own cock free and gripping it. 

He was eye level with the cock, watching his hand stroke up and down firmly, no longer teasing. _In for a knut, in for a gallion,_ he thought as he stuck his tongue out and pressed the tip to the slit. More precome dribbled onto his tongue, its sour-salty taste different, yet somehow pleasing. He lapped at the head, still pumping firmly and slowly. He swore he could hear a moan through the wall, so he ran his tongue down to the balls, sucking one into his mouth and letting it go, then the other. They were musky and smelled of expensive cologne and clean soap. He moaned and sucked at the ball harder, his hand moving across his own cock in time with the one holding the stranger. He brought his head up, his lips lightly touching the head of the cock at every upstroke. Now or never. He sucked at the head, going deeper each pass, the feeling of the cock on his tongue intriguing. It felt powerful being able to make someone feel so good. He moaned around his mouthful and sped up his hands. His cock was straining in his grip, throbbing, ready for release. He thrust the cock deep in his throat, feeling his orgasm crest, spurting over his fist and onto his pants. 

The waves of pleasure rushed through him, and it was as if he was possessed. He kept sucking the cock, deep into his throat, swallowing around the fullness, fucking his mouth with force. The head hit the back of his throat a few times before he was able to relax his throat and take it all the way. The balls were high and tight, and the cock throbbed, sending pulses of hot come down Harry’s throat. He sucked him through it, lapping the cock as it softened in his hand. He reluctantly let go, watching the cock as it backed away, causing the hole to shrink again. 

He had no idea how long he sat on the floor with his pants around his ankles, coming to terms with maybe being very gay, but in the end, it was a bit anticlimactic. He was gay. 

“I’m gay,” He said in a rough voice, forgetting how he’d just abused his throat with vigor. He cleared it and tried again. 

“I’m very very gay.” His voice echoed off the walls of the bathroom. It sounded right. Even better, it felt right. 

He spelled himself clean and washed his hands the old fashioned way. He could still smell the wizard’s lingering musk, and he smiled at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t wait to tell someone.

*****

“Oh, you know, that totally makes sense,” Ron looked at Hermione for verification. She nodded, grabbing Harry’s hand and squeezing. 

“Yes, it kind of does. I may have suspected, but I wasn’t going to say either way. I’m so happy for you!” Hermione pulled him up, halfway over the table into an awkward hug. 

“Well, this went better than I had hoped,” Harry said in wonderment. 

“Please, mate,” Ron snorted. “You’re our best friend. You could tell us you’re attracted to hippogriffs and we’d still come ‘round with some dead ferrets. It might be awkward for the Holidays, but I’m sure you could put your hippogriff in the shed- ow!”

“Shut up Ron,” Hermione jabbed him again for good measure. “What he means is we’re very happy for you. You have anyone you’re thinking about asking out? Is that how you knew?”

Harry blushed, running his hands through his hair. “Not exactly. I, er, didn’t plan this out very well. I can’t even come up with a proper lie to tell you.”

Ron guffawed, “Oh no, you didn’t bang someone at work, did you? That berk Wilson has been eyeing your backside for years- or wait! Please tell me it wasn’t Seamus. Because if it was, I’d like to revoke my former offer to let the hippogriff stay in the shed-”

“Honestly, Ron-” Hermione’s admonishment would have been taken more seriously had she not been trying to hide a laugh. Ron could always push past her prim and proper outer shell, a closeness they shared that Harry sometimes envied.

They all cackled madly. Harry was so grateful his friends were the same as always. The best kind of anticlimax of a moment. 

When they finally settled Harry got serious. “How do you think I should handle the press? I’m sure they won’t be kind. Remember when Dumbledore died and they outed him in the papers? Horrid harpy like Skeeter will try and ruin me.”

“I could always kidnap her again,” Hermione said with a flip of her hand, “I have a nice jar and twig with a leaf. Better than the Ritz.”

They broke into giggles again, and Harry waited until they calmed before telling them his idea.

“I want to come out on my own terms. Not theirs. Maybe I should talk to Luna about doing an article. Give them the break, screwing the _Proffit."_

“Harry, you’ve been gay for what, 5 hours now? Maybe you should just sit with the information before pulling the rest of the world into it.” Hermione smiled, standing to get more tea.

 

Harry nodded. “Fuck I’m always jumping in head first. What ever would we do without you, Hermione?”

She smirked as she dunked the tea bags. “Obviously you wouldn’t last two days.”

*******

The rest of the week went by pretty uneventfully. Harry and Ron were called out of the office for regular-type cases, kneazle in a tree, his tree hangs over my property, someone stole my glasses (they were on top of her head). The unfortunate part was the paperwork, but for once, Harry looked forward to Monday. If not for the lack of leftover paperwork, for the trip to the fifth floor he’d spent all week thinking about. What if it was a completely different cock? Would it matter? Maybe he could stick his prick in the hole this time. But he had to be honest with himself that he wanted to feel a cock fill up his mouth again, the bitter come shooting down his throat. 

He thought about going to a club over the weekend, but the danger of being found out was still too fresh. He might call Luna for the interview soon, get it out of the way so he could start meeting people. 

The day crawled by so slowly, the clock seeming stuck on 4:15 for at least 3 hours. He tried to cover his giddiness, but the closer he got to 4:30 the more he got excited. He’d not wanked for a few days, saving it up for the glory hole. His cock was at half-mast already, making Harry grateful for his long robes. 

Ron was gone the instant the big hand hit the six, and Harry had to keep from running to the fifth floor. He stumbled out of the lift, and his face fell. Malfoy was still in the office, though he looked like he was packing up to leave. Harry groaned. If he left now, coming back up would look obvious, but if Malfoy saw him-

Malfoy saw him.

“Potter, what brings you by my closed office this fine Monday evening? More paperwork to shove into places?”

Harry blushed. “Actually, I just wanted to see if you got that parchment I left last week.”

Malfoy’s eyebrows went up as he turned to spell his door locked. “It took you a whole week to find your way up here again, Potter? You do know they keep my office in the same place for convenience's sake, right?”

“Shut it, Malfoy,” Harry said, not coming up with anything, and feeling a little disappointed that he’d have to wait for another day to suck a cock.

“Something wrong, Potter?” Malfoy fell into step with Harry as they both headed for the lift. 

“Nah,” Harry had nothing. He tried to think quickly. “I’m just dreading the wedding coming up. You know, Hermione and Ron?”

“Yes, I’ve heard of them,” Malfoy’s smirk was merry.

Harry fought a grin. “I’m super happy for them and all, but it’s just so…”

“It seems like all your friends are getting married or having babies and you’ve got little company but your hands and a lubrication spell?”

Harry snorted, trying not to picture Malfoy wanking and losing. “Yeah, something like that. Wait- lubrication spell? There’s a lubrication spell?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes, punching the lift button. “You are hopeless, Potter! I can imagine friction burns, how terrible. No wonder you were alway in Pomfrey’s in school. _Lubricus,_ is the spell, just hold your wand to your palm or it’ll squirt everywhere. You’re welcome,” Malfoy smirked as they got into the lift, grabbing a handle and swaying into Harry a little as the lift jolted to the right. Harry opened his mouth, no doubt he was going to ask a stupid question, when the lift door opened and two elderly witches got on, chatting about one of them needing a permit to apparate at her age.

Malfoy was biting his lips, trying not to laugh, Harry elbowed him, trying to make him crack. He could feel Malfoy’s body heat along his side, and he smelled good. Malfoy hit Harry with that dazzling white smile, perfect teeth and twinkling eyes, all just for Harry. Harry swallowed and smiled back. 

They parted ways in the atrium, and Harry headed back to his desk. He shuffled some papers around, trying to look inconspicuous as possible. 5pm hit and he headed back to the lift. There was no way he could put it off now. There was a bit of a crowd at the lifts, so he swerved right and took the stairwell. He pounded up five flights of stairs, grateful the dingy stairwell was cool. He was panting by the time he pushed the door open on five, and peered down the hall. No one was around and he practically ran to the loo, all pretense gone. 

It was thankfully empty. He had his robes flipped over his shoulder and his already mostly hard cock out when he locked the door behind him. The hole was small and empty, and he stroked himself slowly, waiting for something to happen. 

He sat on his robes, legs spread, watching the hole and stroking himself. It was a perfect time to try out the spell Malfoy told him. He pulled out his wand and held the tip in his palm. 

“ _Lubricus,_ ” he whispered, his hand instantly filling with a warm viscous liquid. He sat his wand down and wrapped his hand around his prick. It felt so much better, the slickness and wetness. He moaned aloud, pushing his hips up into the tight chanel of his fist. His other hand drifted lower, pressing against his hole, pushing in with ease with the slick on his finger. He moaned and sped up his hand, watching the hole in the wall while he finger-fucked himself, enjoying the feeling of fullness. It was like the cock in his mouth, but felt so _dirty, naughty_ , and he moaned louder. He hoped whoever was on the other side of the wall could hear him. He spread open his legs a little more, pulling out his finger and pushing in two. The stretch burned a little, but not in a bad way, and he twisted, gasping and stopping his hands, too close to the edge of coming. He pulled his hand out of his hole and wiped it on his robes. He reached over to the hole in the wall, wondering if he should stick his cock in and see what happened. He poked a finger in like last time, marveling at how it dilated open at its wiggle. 

As soon as he withdrew the digit, the same beautiful cock thrust back through. He gasped and struggled up to his knees. The fingers must have been a sign of sorts. To let them know he was offering. 

Harry had his hands and mouth on the cock quickly this time, it was mostly hard anyway. He licked and sucked at the bollocks again, enjoying the scent, inhaling deeply, running his tongue on the underside, sinking down, forgoing the teasing for some real sucking. He deep throated again, liking the way it made it hard for him to breathe, and bobbed fast. His own cock was dripping on the tile, so close. He wished he had an extra hand, so he could finger his arse and wank the stranger and himself at the the same time, but alas, he could think of no spell. He rested his forehead on the stall wall when he sucked the cock down his throat and held it. The cock started thrusting slightly, moving in Harry’s throat. It felt heavenly. He moaned around it, the owner of it speeding up, beginning to fuck Harry’s mouth. He felt his eyes water, and he reached behind himself with his now free hand and pushed _three_ fingers in himself, hard and fast. Feeling so full, wishing there were hands holding his head still by his hair, Harry came harder than he ever had, moaning low and long. The vibrations triggered the stranger to fill Harry with a hot load, a shout heard from behind the wall. Harry foggily sucked the cock throughits orgasm, licking and kissing as he did the last time. It pulled away and the hole shrunk again. 

Harry sat in his afterglow for a few moments. A movement caught his eye. A thin piece of rolled parchment pushed through the hole, waving for Harry to take it. He snatched it excitedly, hoping it would reveal the identity of the Mystery Cock.

_That was bloody amazing. Same time next week?_

Harry bit his lip. The scrawling script looked rushed and excited. This could be a regular thing. He poked around in his pocket for a quill and turned over the parchment.

 _Absolutely!_ Harry printed in block letters, disguising his handwriting. He poked it back through the dark hole and felt when the other man took it. He wanted a peek into the other side, but it was dark and shrank before he could see. 

How exciting! A regular date with Mystery Cock! It sounded like a good solution to Harry’s sexuality delima for the time being. As far as running into anyone this time of day on a Monday, it was slim, since everyone was in a rush to leave the offices in the evening. 

Running into Malfoy had been a problem. There were only so many times he could make up an excuse to be on that floor. He’d have to be careful and wait until Malfoy was sure to be gone. 

He cleaned himself up and and left the loo, wondering what else he could do with Mystery Cock next Monday.

******

Mondays had become the most stable and enjoyable part of Harry’s life. Having a quick one in the loo really calmed him for the week, made him more focused at work. The third time he visited the glory hole, he’d recieved the best blow job of his life, his body pressed tight to the wall, a soft mouth, hot and wet, caressing him, sucking him, fondling his balls until he came, the stranger sucking the come from his tip, lapping until it grew too sensitive. The Mystery Cock thrust through as soon as Harry withdrew, and he barely got it into his mouth before it was coming, come seeping out and dripping down his chin. He licked and sucked anyway, wanting to prolong it somehow. It was so hot to think that giving Harry a blow job had made the stranger come that hard. It was too bad that it was over so quick. But there was always next Monday! 

The fourth Monday was an exchange of blowjobs again, this time a long slender finger slid along under Harry’s balls and pressed with practiced ease into his hole, twisting as the mouth sucked, and Harry cried out as it brushed a spot inside him, coming fast and explosively. He’d not known about that spot before, he’d have to find it again.

By the eighth Monday, Harry had become well acquainted with his prostate. A little research in a muggle sex shop, a few purchases, and he was fucking himself all over his house every evening. All he did was picture the Mystery Cock and he’d blow his load, explosive and sweaty. 

After their session, Harry took a rolled parchment from his pocket, hesitating slightly before pushing it through. Fingers pulled it from him, and Harry waited holding his breath, hoping he didn’t just take it too far. 

_I want you to fuck me,_ was all it said, and it was risky, but it might work. A moment passed and the paper returned.

_Next week, come prepared ;)_

Harry shivered in anticipation. He would get fucked by this Mystery Cock in the loo, through a glory hole-

He frowned. He was planning to lose his virginity in a loo with a Mystery Cock. It wasn’t exactly the ideal situation, but at least he’d get it out of the way. Maybe if it too was brilliant, Mystery Cock might want to meet for real. 

Maybe he wouldn’t want to meet. Maybe he was a married wizard with kids, getting his kicks after the workdays. Harry couldn’t have a real affair with a married man. It wasn’t okay with him. He left the bathroom eventually, not looking back at the broom closet just in case. 

****

Harry gasped as he drove another finger into himself. Lube dripped everywhere as he plunged in and out of his arse, one leg propped up on the toilet. He wondered if the stranger could see him, wished he could see him. He moaned, pulling at his rim, feeling ready. He was stretched and clenching around nothing when he stuck a finger through the glory hole, beconing the Myster Cock through. It appeared, already slicked up with lube, glistening in the harsh light, slightly dripping. Harry gave it a few strokes with his wet hand and turned, bending slightly and pressing the head of the cock with his fingertips against his hole. He breathed, trying to relax, feeling his muscles give way as he pushed the cock in with a pop. 

“Fuck.”

Harry’s heart sped up at the sound from the next room, hopefully this was good for Mystery Cock. Harry started rocking his hips back, sheathing himself slowly on the cock, pulling a little off before thrusting on further. It was a lot different than the rubber cock he’d bought at home; this was alive, pulsing and hot, real and oh so very good. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he finally pressed his ass to the wall. He yelped in surprise as it gave way and he felt skin pressing to skin. He whipped his head around expecting a face, but the hole had just widened enough so the strangers delicate long fingers could grip Harry’s backside and squeeze, holding on and taking over the thrusting. Harry groaned, hanging his head, bracing himself on the opposing stall wall and letting the Mystery Cock spear him over and over. The stranger was shifting around, his cock finally making contact with his prostate, causing him to call out. The thrusts became erratic and Harry grabbed his own cock, wanking quickly, coming hard as the hips behind him stilled. His hole clamped down on the Mystery Cock, clenching in the rhythm of his orgasm, milking the come from the stranger. He heard a mangled cry, a word chanted over and over, the sound muffled by the wall.

The cock pulled slowly out of him, come escaping and dripping down Harry’s trembling thighs. He turned, hoping to catch a small piece of the stranger before the hole shrank. It was already gone, the tiny hole looking innaccous, innocent. Harry sighed. He had just felt so full a moment ago, but now he felt very empty. He wanted to be able to kiss the stranger, be held for a moment. 

He fixed his clothing, starting to regret his life choices, and slunk out of the bathroom before he could change his mind. This had to end. Harry wanted a real relationship. This would never be enough.

******

The end of the fiscal year came fast, and Harry was tasked with, once again, bringing the paperwork to the MUFF as a ‘favor’ to Robards. Sometimes he felt less like an Auror an more like an errand boy. 

It had been over a month since he’d visited the fifth floor. He had been able to avoid it somehow. He walked swiftly by the bathroom, not sparing a glance, a slight flush the only evidence of his shame.

Not that he didn’t think about it constantly. He’d ventured out to clubs since the story had run in the _Quibbler_ that the savior of the wizarding world was gay, and he had a few fumbling encounters with men. Nothing more than handjobs in dark club corners, but he was always left feeling less than fully satisfied. He’d found what he really wanted, but it wasn’t meant to be. It was too messed up. But that didn’t keep his mind from showing him images of that perfect cock every time he came. 

He pushed his way into Malfoy’s office, sitting with his stack of financials while Malfoy finished up with a witch. She smiled tightly at him and turned to leave. 

“Why it’s Harry Potter!” exclaimed the witch, her hand flying to her hair, as if to fix it. “So nice to meet you! I’m just a huge fan, really, and think you’re just wonderful.”

Harry smiled awkwardly, shaking her hand, looking over her shoulder at Malfoy laughing silently, face red from trying to keep quiet.

“Er, ah, thank you, ma’am.” Harry never knew what to do when this happened. It wasn’t as frequent as it used to be, but he was never prepared. 

“No, thank _you,_ ” her voice suddenly lowered, and she pulled him closer by his hand she hadn’t let go of yet. “I know that article said you were a poof now, but I may know a few tricks that could get you to change your mind. I mean, it could just be a phase-”

“That’s enough out of you, _Mrs._ Shoemakker,” Malfoy interrupted as he vaulted the desk smoothly, pulling her hand from Harry’s. He pushed the witch toward the door. “I’m sure Mr. Shoemakker would be thrilled to hear about your gay home remedies, but I for one, am not. Mr. Potter is perfectly fine without your nonsense, now get out before I have Jones hex your paperwork into oblivion.”

She made a protesting noise at first, but went quietly. Malfoy sighed and straightened his dove grey waistcoat. Harry liked the way it brought out the faint blue in his eyes that were usually so grey.

“Thanks, Malfoy,” Harry sighed, plunking his paperwork onto the desk. “I never know what to do with those types.”

Malfoy hitched up an amused eyebrow. “The adoring fans type?”

“No, the kind that think they know me from what the papers say. They think because my face is on their breakfast table every morning, they have the right to talk to me about very personal things.”

“To be fair, coming out in a newspaper article was a bit ostentatious, wasn’t it Potter?”

Harry smirked. “I’ll give you that, Malfoy. But I guess I owe you another one, right?”

Malfoy’s own smirk slowly transformed into the smile Harry loved so much. _Merlin_ , when had Malfoy become so _fit_?

“And I think I’m ready to cash in,” Malfoy said, his voice lower than usual.

Harry swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. So Malfoy was into blokes. So his fit, ex-enemy, that he’d been essentially flirting with for over a year was into blokes. Or so it would seem.

“Er, what did you have in mind?” 

Malfoy was standing close, and Harry breathed him in. He smelled familiar, comforting. 

“Drinks, tonight? At the Leaky?” Malfoy asked cooly, though Harry could spot the nervousness under the confidence. He smiled widely. 

“Sure. Just so we’re clear, this is a date, right?”

Malfoy snorted, pulling up a lip in his classic sneer. Harry suddenly wanted to lick it off his face.

“As if I would just go to the pub and ‘hang out’. Of course it’s a date. Wear those black jeans. The ones that make your arse look spectacular.”

Harry’s heart hammered and he suddenly felt shy. This was a very different side of Malfoy, and Harry wished he hadn’t waited so long to come back up to the fifth floor. He pushed away a stray thought of Mystery Cock and smirked at Malfoy.

“Sounds good, _Draco,_ ” Harry drawled, noting the way Malfoy’s breath hitched when he used his given name. He turned with a swish of robes, a move stolen out of Malfoy’s playbook, and sauntered out the door. He waited until he was halfway down the hall to the lift before he did a little dance. He was going on a date.

A date!

A date with Malfoy! 

Merlin, he was going on a date with Malfoy?

********

“You’re going on a date with Malfoy??” Ron looked gobsmacked.

“Yes, apparently so. It all happened so quickly, like we’d been talking about it for years. Like, _of course_ we’re going on a date, that’s what we do.”

“Well, I guess it really has been talked about for years. You’re bloody obsessed with him.”

Harry looked indignant. “I am not! I just...I find him interesting.”

 

“Interesting. Okay. He’s not an evil git anymore, according to you, he never was. He was stuck in a circumstance out of his control, during the war, just like you. He used snark and insults to keep people away and because he was jealous. He’s all better now, and for some reason, you _love_ how he talks to you, you eat it up. Not to mention he doesn’t talk like that to literally _anyone else,_ ” Ron was ticking off items on his hands. 

“How-”

“Mate, all you do is talk about him. I practically know his whole family history by now, with how much you talk about him. You know that horrible stakeout in Dublin? You spent half the time we were freezing our arses off, talking about how you wondered if he prepared insults for you, or if they were more _organic_ , or some such rubbish. Face it, mate, you have it bad.”

Harry sat back in his desk chair. Ron was right. He was still a bit obsessed with Malfoy. How was he so clueless?

Ron left him to ponder and went to get some tea. Harry sat there a bit longer before hopping up and telling Robards he was leaving early. After a grumbling agreement, Harry hung his robes up in his office and grabbed his beat-up leather jacket. Ten minutes later, he was stepping out of the floo at Grimmauld, and on a wild hunt for those black jeans. 

He must have fiddled with his hair for twenty minutes, with it still looking like he’d done absolutely nothing to it. He gave up and floo’d directly to The Leaky Cauldron, quickly casting a wandless cleaning charm to dust off the soot. 

It was crowded for a Friday, but he had no trouble spotting that shock of silver white hair by the bar. Malfoy turned when Harry’s eyes fell on him, as if he felt it. Harry supposed they’d been doing that for years. He felt foolish for not realizing sooner. 

He made his way to the bar, skirting many people wishing to start a conversation with him. He kept his eyes locked on Draco’s taking in the intensity with which he regarded Harry, he could feel it from far across the room. 

Draco had a firewhisky in his hand for Harry, and they clinked glasses and took it as a shot.

Draco looked Harry up and down, eyebrow twitching in approval. “Very nice, _Harry_. Very nice indeed.”

Harry stood back and licked his lips and looked over Draco’s well put-together form. Lean and tall, his face still sharp, not really pointy anymore. His hair fell in his eyes on the right, and his suit hugged his body. Harry wanted to press up against it. A vision of pressing against the bathroom wall as the stranger took him gently in his mouth flittered through his brain, and Harry took a deep breath. 

“Not so bad yourself, Draco,” Harry smirked. 

Draco pursed his lips in amusement and ordered two more shots. 

“You trying to get me drunk to cash in on my IOU’s?” Harry laughed as he took the next shot.

Malfoy smiled wryly. “More like liquid courage.”

“Oh yeah? For what?” Harry set his glass down and faced Draco.

Draco moved forward slowly, purposefully, until he was close enough Harry could feel his breath on his lip. He smelled so good, and Harry had to stop himself from grabbing the man and snogging him silly. This was Draco’s seduction, and he really wanted to see it play out. Just feeling so _desired_ by Draco Malfoy was heady and made him tingle all over. 

A warm palm came to rest on Harry cheek, lightly caressing, a thumb brushing over Harry’s lip. Harry caught Draco’s other hand, twining their fingers together. He was aware that many people must be staring, but he didn’t care, he felt like they were the only two in the Universe.

They stared into each other’s eyes, and Harry could see Draco was working up to say something, so he waited patiently, rubbing a thumb over Draco’s smooth skin. He lifted the hand and placed a gentle kiss on the top of it, watching Draco’s eyes flutter in response. Harry licked his lips, tasting the remnants of the kiss, the smell of expensive soap and the taste of skin familiar-

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Draco! Was that you the entire time?” Harry backed up and tried to look pissed, but relief and excitement washed over him, and he still held those familiar long pale fingers. 

Draco threw his head back and laughed. “Merlin’s knickers, thank the gods you’re not hexing me right now. I really expected at least a punch.”

“That could be arranged, actually,” Harry said sincerely, “Hermione should be here in a few-”

Draco pulled him back in, their lips connecting, finally. The kiss was chaste, but perfect. Draco’s mouth was that same soft lips he had felt on his cock so many times. But-

“Wait- how often were you in that closet, doing that with other men? Oh my god, Seamus! Please tell me you didn’t suck off-”

Draco slapped a hand over Harry’s mouth. “Let’s not finish that sentence, ever. Truth is, when you dropped the rest of your report under the door, I was still inside the office, I just had turned out the lights. I saw you go into that loo- you had that curious look on your face- I just knew you had heard about the infamous glory hole in there. I thought, ‘oh wouldn’t it be clever and funny to trick Potter and stick my dick in the hole and freak him out! What hilarious fun!’ I certainly wasn’t expecting what happened. You are a natural, Harry.”

Harry blushed and swallowed. “I can’t believe you’re Mystery Cock,” he breathed, breaking into a wide grin when Draco threw his head back and laughed again. 

“Mystery Cock? I love it. I need a cape and to solve crimes.”

Harry chuckled. “That is literally what I do for a living. It’s not all blow jobs and-” He looked down bashfully. “You know, that was my first time, er…”

Draco pulled him in for a gentle kiss again. Harry relaxed against him, winding his arms around his waist.

“Let’s go back to mine,” he mumbled against Draco’s mouth. 

“By all means,” Draco drawled, eyebrow up. Harry grinned at the merriment twinkling in his grey eyes.

One quick apparition later, Harry had Draco pinned against the door, pulling his belt off, sinking to his knees.

“Merlin, Harry, fuck yes,” Draco murmured as he buried his hands in his hair. 

Harry moaned when Draco pulled his hair, pushing his cock far down his throat. He bobbed and licked, too overwhelmed with sensation to find a rhythm. 

Draco pulled him off, caressing his face, a lustful look in his eyes.

“Harry, I want to take you apart, let me take you to bed.”

Harry stood, pulling Draco along behind him, going up the stairs. They had to stop on every landing to snog and grope a bit. Draco’s mouth was tight and wet on Harry’s prick, his tongue talented on his bollocks. They were breathless and had pulled off every article of clothing when they fell into bed. Harry pulled back and looked Draco in the eye.

“Wait, did you tell me that lubrication spell on purpose?”

Draco’s grin was downright predatory. “I watched you the second time, while you waited for me. I really enjoyed the show.”

“But the hole was always dark!”

Draco kissed him gently on the tip of his nose. “Thank Merlin you’re pretty.”

Harry swatted his arse and they wrestled a bit, Harry finally settling on top, holding Draco’s hands by his head. 

“How did you see me?”

Draco smirked. “I never turned the light on in the closet. Your end was lit up like Christmas. I could see everything.”

Harry blushed when he realized Draco had seen him finger himself. His cock twitched against Draco’s and he rolled his hips down. He leaned down until he was millimeters away from Draco’s lips. He backed up slightly when Draco tried to kiss him, making him growl in frustration. 

“I want to ride you,” Harry whispered, finally capturing Draco’s lips again. Draco moaned into his mouth, rutting up against Harry. The slide of their erections was better than anything Harry had ever felt. He let go of Draco’s hands, letting them run to his backside, fingertips sliding along his crack, teasing his hole. Harry shuddered and reached for his wand. Draco handed him his own, pressing the hawthorn tip into his palm, and Harry let the familiar magic tingle through his hand even as it filled with lube. He swiped his palm against Draco’s, sharing the slick, bringing their hands together to open up Harry. Their kisses became sloppy as they pushed fingers together into Harry, twisting until they were panting into each other’s mouths. Harry couldn’t take it anymore and pulled out his fingers, wiping them on the bedspread. Draco took the opportunity to sink in three fingers, pushing deep, causing Harry’s cock to dribble as he threw his head back, moaning Draco’s name. 

Harry grabbed Draco’s perfect cock and stroked it, slathering it with the remaining lube. Draco pulled his hand away and held tightly onto Harry’s waist. Harry pressed the head of his cock firmly to his puffy hole, rubbing a little, loving the way it would catch on his rim at each pass. He finally pushed Draco’s head through, the full feeling so much different, so much better. Draco was biting his lip hard, eyes screwed shut, trying hard to keep still. Harry grinned down at him, being struck suddenly by the surrealness of the situation. This beautiful man, this old enemy, this new lover, was perfect and all his. 

“Draco, look at me.”

Grey eyes spang open, wide and full of wonder as Harry slid slowly down, sheathing Draco deep inside himself. Draco’s mouth hung open, his finger tips digging into Harry’s hips. 

Harry smiled down at him blissfully, adjusting to his sizeable cock. It felt so good inside him. His heart thundered, but he felt peaceful, calm. Draco’s breathing was slowing down and he rolled his hips up at Harry, urging him to move. Harry lifted himself a little and slid back down. He lifted again, and Draco held him in that position, planting his feet wide and thrusted up into Harry vigorously. Harry moaned and threw his head back, going limp and letting Draco take control. Every once in awhile he would nail Harry’s prostate directly, causing sparks in the base of his spine, making spots appear before his eyes. He slumped forward wanting Draco’s mouth, but Draco, in a move that must have been influenced by magic, flipped Harry to his back and bent him in half, fucking into him hard and fast, kissing him deeply, teeth and tongue. Harry was gasping and groaning, his orgasm imminent, feeling a long lithe hand slip between them, grasping Harry’s cock and stroking it deftly in time with his thrusts.

“Gods, Harry, so good, so good for me,” Draco moaned, sucking a mark on his neck. Harry held onto the headboard, meeting the thrusts, feeling the orgasm racing toward him, a little twist of Draco’s wrist and a glint in his grey eye pushing him over the edge. 

“Ah- aaahhhhhh, Draco!” He cried as he spilled on his belly, his hole milking Draco’s cock until his hips stilled, and Harry felt a wash of warm inside of him as Draco filled him up. Draco collapsed on top of him, still inside him, and latched on to him, burying his face into Harry’s neck. Harry drifted a bit, using wandless magic to pull the duvet over the two of them, running his fingertips over Draco’s heated skin. They were quiet for a while.

Draco finally pulled out of Harry, his come dribbling out. Draco found his wand and cleaned them and snuggled down into Harry’s side, throwing an arm around his middle and a leg over his hips. Harry smiled down into Draco’s hair, kissing him several times.

“Mummphhgggh.”

Harry looked down at him. “Didn’t quite catch that.”

Draco lifted his head, all wrecked hair and glassy happy eyes. His lips twitched. “I said, what are we going to tell our grandchildren when they ask how we got together?”

Harry burst out laughing, pulling Draco into slow lazy kiss. It was perfect. 

THE END


End file.
